


she's got you high (and you don't even know yet)

by tillysaysfuck



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Episode 9: The Series Finale, F/F, Getting Together, I don't know how I headcanon them yet but they're both queer and that's what matters, Lesbian Character, Missing Scene, Post-Series, So I gave it to him, hayward deserves pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillysaysfuck/pseuds/tillysaysfuck
Summary: She looks up at Monica, something unspoken passing through their joint gaze. If only there had been more time, she would have liked to find out what that something could be.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	she's got you high (and you don't even know yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is two missing scenes from the last episode of Wandavision - the scene directly after Darcy crashes into Hayward, and the scene referenced by Monica and Jimmy's final conversation. I just want these women to kiss, is that too much to ask?

A lot can happen in one week. Doctor Darcy Lewis can still recall the first week of her post-doc research gig with NASA, an assignment that felt like it stretched on for millennia at the time. She was freshly graduated with eight publications under her belt and fifty bucks to her name – your average academic superstar in the making. It had never been Darcy’s plan to enter the field of astrophysics, but making first contact with aliens had a way of changing a person’s goals. She’d been lucky enough to work alongside some of the brightest in the field, research opportunities handed to her on silver Asgardian platters before she even applied for grad school. The NASA Postdoctoral Program had been a no-brainer next step after earning her PhD, and although the work had her running on less sleep and more caffeine than humanly possible, it was nothing compared to her assignment in Westview, New Jersey.

The Westview job had been offered under the guise of opportunity. Grad school had been draining in more ways than one, and postdoc work didn’t pay the bills. Despite Darcy’s colourful history with top-secret government organizations, SWORD’s job offer came with a paycheck crammed with zeros. It was supposed to be a temporary position identifying a large energy surge on the east coast, and Darcy was one of the only astrophysicists on the planet with a resume that fit the bill. While the job in Westview had been marketed as a short-term position, Darcy hadn’t expected it to be done in just over a week.

Nine days. That’s how long it took for the world to fall to the brink of disaster once again. Nine days of little sleep, poor nutrition, and an excess amount of stress – comparative to that first week of postdoc work, albeit with higher stakes.

To be fair, it hadn’t been all that bad.

Darcy thinks back to her arrival at the base, to how quickly she’d filled in the cracks SWORD’s data analysts had left gaping. She’d been the one to discover the hidden broadcast, the one to spearhead the search for Westview residents’ identities. To be fair, one of the FBI guys had done a decent job taking on that project when Darcy switched gears to analyzing CMBR and interpreting code. Agent Jimmy Woo was a little slow to the draw, but that’s what Darcy had expected from working with federal desk jockeys. He ended up being an integral part of the team, and one of the people who offered the most assistance when they identified and rescued Monica Rambeau from the Hex.

Unlike Jimmy, Monica had been able to keep up with Darcy’s incessant technobabble. In fact, Monica had a habit of arriving at conclusions even faster than Darcy when it came to unravelling the mysteries of the Hex. It was a pleasant sort of challenge, debating with Monica late into the night in the tent they called a lab. Although they’d only worked together a few days, Darcy felt a connection to Monica she hadn’t anticipated. Part of it was the fact that they were both accomplished women in scientific fields – it was wholly entertaining to trade comments in the lab that went over the heads of Monica’s superiors, Director Hayward in particular – but Darcy couldn’t ignore the latent attraction threatening to bloom every time she looked at Monica. There was something about the combination of brains and brawn that set Darcy’s heart racing. Monica was a SWORD Captain, a woman who could hold her own in a fight one second and handle complex calculations the next. They’d known each other for less than half of the nine days before the end of the world, but Darcy figured a simple crush couldn’t hurt anyone.

Besides, she hadn’t had much time to think about Monica since the Hex went on the fritz.

Although she’d figured out early on that Wanda Maximoff was the powered individual behind the Hex, Darcy hadn’t anticipated the amount of damage one woman could leave behind. Wanda was trapped in her own head, likely manipulating the people of Westview without realizing it. Darcy had been sucked into the Hex along with god knows how many others from the SWORD operation; she hadn’t found the time to take full inventory of the situation. But when Vision freed her from the Hex’s hold, stopping the spread of the Hex’s power became her number one priority. The probability of success was dismally low, but she had to try.

On the bright side, Darcy and Vision had found a vehicle.

On the not-so-bright side, Vision had skipped out on her almost an hour ago.

Darcy had been driving for a ridiculous amount of time since Vision left to confront Wanda directly. The people of Westview kept placing themselves between her and the city center – all thanks to Wanda’s control over the Hex, of course. Vision had been gone for a while now, leaving Darcy to navigate the streets of Westview and avoid human roadblocks. She had finally managed to find a detour and speed past the last of the Westview residents. Darcy feels herself getting closer to the downtown corridor, a fact made apparent by the flickering of Hex magic and the sound of bullets firing a few blocks down.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gunshots were the part of this life Darcy had missed least of all. The sound is too close for comfort, and Darcy presses her foot to the pedal, willing the old van to drive faster. She doesn’t see any of the Westview hostages, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t in danger. Her mind races to Monica and Jimmy, and suddenly it hits her that she hasn’t seen either of them in at least twenty-four hours. Darcy curses under her breath, trying to shake off the anxiety pooling in her gut. There isn’t anything to worry about. They’re both strong, they’re certified badasses, and besides, they’re the ones who actually have training for disasters like this. If anyone has a chance at getting out of Westview alive, it’s Monica and Jimmy.

“They’re fine, totally fine.” Darcy feels her breath hitch in her throat. “Okay, granted, that sounded a lot better in my head. Doctor Lewis, you are _not_ about to spiral right now, you are capable of way more than that – _shit!”_ Darcy hisses as the van hits a particularly glitchy pothole, the sudden jolt slamming her wrist against the steering wheel. Sparks light up her vision, and Darcy yelps through the pain. The vehicle clambers and groans, continuing down the street by willpower alone. The Hex has been suffering for some time now, its magic fluctuating through matter and reforming it at random. Something must be interfering with Wanda’s powers – the thought has lingered in the back of Darcy’s mind for a few days now, but that doesn't mean she likes acknowledging it. She lets out a string of curses before gritting her teeth, regaining control of the van in time to round the corner towards the sound of gunfire.

The downtown corridor is even less stable than the residential streets Darcy sped through earlier. Lamp posts and abandoned vehicles shift in and out of reality on each side of the road, fizzling like an out of tune radio. The presence of inhuman power is undeniable here, and Darcy does what she can to ignore the fear that comes along with it. It feels like everything on this road has been soaked in magic, blood-red curls of static seeping from the fabric of reality at every turn. But the gunfire has stopped, and Darcy tells herself to count her blessings, to focus on the absence of tangible human violence and ignore the threat of something far more otherworldly.

_Bang!_

Darcy shrieks, ears ringing as she’s hit with the realization that the guns haven’t stopped. There’s a flash of light two blocks down, golden and warm and crackling through the air with such an intensity she forgets to breathe. It wasn’t just another gunshot – someone’s fighting back. She feels magic, power, rippling waves of some undefinable energy. There’s something that tastes like iron in the air, and all at once Darcy knows this power is different than the crackling, invasive magic of the Hex. Either Wanda has more tricks up her sleeve than anyone on the Westview task force was anticipating, or there’s another player in this game. With a newfound energy that can only be explained as a mixture of fear and adrenaline, Darcy hits the gas, trying to shake off the feeling in her gut that something might be horribly wrong.

That’s when she sees a car reverse directly into her path. Darcy’s instincts tell her to slam on the brakes, and at that moment she sees Tyler Hayward through the vehicle’s window.

Darcy honks the horn instead.

It isn’t until after she’s crashed into the SWORD director’s vehicle that Darcy allows herself a moment to think. Her heart is racing, and every neuron in her brain feels fried. She can see it now: crisp gray matter, oligodendrocytes malfunctioning. It’s a cartoonish image in her head, but Darcy can’t help but wonder what the instead of her frontal cortex looks like in this moment. The Hex alters the brain chemistry of its inhabitants, but Darcy doubts it’s entirely to blame for the reckless behaviour she’s displayed. Vision released her from the control of the Hex before going to confront Wanda – everything Darcy’s done since then has been of her own accord. As she looks down at the crumpled form of Director Hayward from her elevated seat in the van, Darcy realizes she’s _enjoyed_ the chaos of the last few hours; maybe even a little too much.

She puts on a smile and ignores those thoughts. Her actions may have been chaotic, but they sure as hell felt right. “Have fun in prison!”

It’s a cheery jab, one that Hayward manages to growl at despite the various injuries he’s suffered at the hand of the van: scrapes and other minor flesh wounds across his face and torso, plus there’s an gash of blood blooming from his elbow. Apprehending the man would be a hell of a lot easier if he didn’t have the strength to fight back.

Darcy jumps down from the van, dusting off her pants. The ground is littered in debris, and she grabs a long piece of broken pipe before approaching Hayward’s car. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law, yada yada yada.” With her good hand, she waves the pipe around for emphasis. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

Hayward tries to move across to the passenger’s seat, but he’s slow. He’s favouring his left arm, the injury preventing him from moving any faster than a crawl. Although Darcy doesn’t see the gun he must have been firing, she’s apprehensive at the thought of Hayward going for another weapon.

“Hey!” Darcy slams the pipe against the side of the car. It’s louder than she expected, and she winces as the sound reverberates in her eardrums. “Ow.”

“Doctor Lewis, stand down.” The words are followed by a violent cough as Hayward tries and fails to get up from his seat. He cries out upon moving, placing a hand over his ribs as if that alone will dull the pain. It seems he’s more badly injured than Darcy first thought. “That’s an order, Lewis.”

“Actually, you don’t have the authority to give me orders.” Darcy grips the pipe tighter and holds it away from her body. “Not only am I definitely not a SWORD agent, but you just committed a crime. Lots of crime, actually. A ton of crimes.” She waves the pipe again and Hayward stops in his tracks, defeat written across his face. Darcy guesses he must have cracked a rib, maybe even suffered a mild concussion in the crash. It feels good to know Hayward’s got what’s coming to him. “Like I said, this definitely calls for jail.”

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a flash of movement – one of Wanda’s twins, the fast one. Must have been the stand-in for Pietro in Wanda’s fantasy world. He’s joined by his brother, a slightly shorter child with blue-tinted magic humming on his fingertips. Darcy follows their movements as they walk towards a figure in the middle of the street, and Darcy’s breath hitches. Monica. She’s safe.

“Hey!” Darcy waves her pipe in the air. “You guys have a pair of handcuffs?”

Monica steps forward as if she’s about to say something, only to be interrupted by another flash of blue. Tommy Maximoff returns to the scene seconds later, appearing in front of Darcy with a pair of handcuffs dangling from his fingertips.

“The guys who were trying to capture Mom left a bunch of these in their cars.” The boy explains, his expression twisting into a frown. “We need to stop them before they hurt her.”

“Hey, if anyone’s gonna get hurt, it’s those nutjobs.” Darcy says confidently, snatching the handcuffs from Tommy. “They don’t stand a chance. You two have freaking superpowers!”

“You mean us three!” Billy chimes in. There’s a sea of rock and metal between them, but it doesn’t worry the boy. He raises his hands, fingers twitching and pulling at the swirls of blue magic that appear around them. The debris in his path lifts from the earth, suspended overtop of them until he eases it to one side of the street.

Billy and Monica make their way through the clearing to join Tommy and Darcy, and all at once Darcy realizes what he means. She can feel the magic again, that same metallic hum in the air that stopped Hayward’s attack. It couldn’t have come from Billy – despite the fact that his abilities look slightly different than his mother’s, they have the same unbridled static as hers. This magic is different, somehow more solid than that of the Maximoffs’. Darcy turns to meet Monica’s gaze, the other woman looking just as stunned as Darcy feels.

“Surprise,” Monica laughs weakly. She raises her hands and studies them, the action brief and concise. “Whatever happened to me when I went through the Hex, those DNA changes…” She looks back up at Darcy. “Guess they went deeper than we suspected.”

Darcy stares at Monica, taking in every detail of the woman before her like she’s analyzing one of her algorithms. It’s as though she expects to see a spark, some sign of unearthly power beneath soft skin and toned muscle. Maybe she stares a little too long, but who can blame her? Monica’s hot and Darcy isn’t blind. Besides, her thoughts are flying faster than she can catch up with them. There’s the question of what Monica’s powers can do, the concern for her safety if SWORD finds out. Darcy wants to ask if she’s alright, but the words get mixed up somewhere along the way from her brain to her throat.

“That is... _so_ fucking cool.”

Darcy regrets opening her mouth the moment the words escape. Monica looks amused, maybe even flattered if Darcy’s being generous with herself. But it’s the expressions on the boys’ faces that cause her to backpedal. The twins exchange a smirk, and Darcy knows she’s lost any shred of adult respect before she’s even had the chance to save herself.

“I mean, _fricking_ cool. You know, like, whoa, superpowers? Those are so fricking cool!” Darcy laughs nervously, clasping her hands together. “Speaking of which, I actually have superpowers too: crashing into crappy old white dudes and handcuffing their asses – butts. I meant butts.” The slip-up sends the twins into a fit of laughter, and Darcy figures it’s time to give up. It’s been too long since she’s been around kids. She groans and turns back to the van, walking around to Hayward’s car and opening the door on the passenger’s side. It’s nothing short of a miracle that the SWORD director has since passed out from his injuries. Darcy checks his pulse quickly before handcuffing him, figuring it’s the least she can do for a guy who’s most definitely got a concussion.

“He’s gonna be fine.” The announcement is more for herself than the others. Darcy steps from the vehicle, her limbs fumbling as she moves. “Okay, cool. Body’s having a negative reaction. Super great timing, Darcy.” She’s shaking, the simple result of experiencing a traumatic event, but something she feels she should be past by now. After all, she’s been through worse. The dark elves, the Blip, a thesis defense panel – but here it is again, that stress bubbling under her skin. She grabs onto a hunk of fractured concrete jutting from the road, trying to stay collected.

“Whoa there, Lewis.” Monica reaches out quickly to steady her, her touch soft yet firm. “Take in a deep breath for me, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Darcy squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on one of the breathing methods she’d learned at some one-off therapy session a lifetime ago. “Whew. Okay. Got this, I promise. Just, uh, not used to the superhero life like you guys.” She offers a tired laugh.

Monica pulls her in slowly, placing both hands on Darcy’s shoulders. “Hey. You’re doing great. If it’s any consolation, I’m not used to the superhero life either.” She feels close, that gold-light energy humming warm and bright between their bodies. “This crap follows people like us, Darcy. But we can handle it. We have before, and we will again.”

Darcy opens her eyes at the comment, her gaze questioning. Monica just smiles and squeezes her lightly. “I’m a SWORD operative, remember?” She chides. “I’ve read your file, Darcy. Gods and monsters, the whole nine yards. This shit messes with our heads, but we’re still us. Hey, look at me.” She tilts her head, eyes meeting Darcy’s after a long moment. “We’re still us.”

“Language,” Darcy murmurs softly, a sense of relief washing over her at Monica’s words. She doesn’t know whether it’s the woman’s new-found powers or the way Monica’s holding her, but either way, her panic is starting to die down. She breathes slowly, refusing to move a muscle lest the moment end and she and Monica go their own separate ways to fight this battle. It’s inevitable, but Darcy would like to believe that moments like this could last, even for a little while.

What must have only been thirty seconds seems to stretch on for minutes, Monica’s steady heartbeat bringing Darcy’s focus back to the reality of the moment. That and a rather loud exclamation from one of the twins.

“You don’t have to treat us like we’re babies.” Billy rolls his eyes dramatically. “Uncle Pietro already taught us a bunch of curse words.”

“Yeah!” Tommy chimes in. “Like goddamn, and son of a bitch, and what the f-“

“Okay then!” Darcy squeaks, pulling back from Monica’s grasp. “I’m not raising you two, so I can’t say I’m seriously proud of your linguistic capabilities, but if I was, know that I would be.” She hadn’t meant to break the moment so abruptly, but she can feel power surging a few blocks down and the fight won’t stay contained for long. “Stay with Monica, kids. I’ve got a bad guy I need to transport out of here.” She looks up at Monica, something unspoken passing through their joint gaze. If only there had been more time, she would have liked to find out what that something could be.

“Find a place to hide with him and stay there.” Monica says, her voice returning to its natural tone, the firm, unwavering voice of a leader. “This fight isn’t over.”

“I expect to see you in one piece when all of this _is_ over.” Darcy says, stepping back towards the van. “I can get this thing to run long enough to get us to the edge of town. Little help moving the old dude into my ride?”

“Got it!” Billy raises his hands, blue swirls of energy curling around Hayward’s limbs and creating an opening in the top of his vehicle to lift him out. It takes a moment, but the boy manages to place the SWORD director into the back of Darcy’s van. “He’s gonna need a doctor. He’ll be okay, but I can feel a bunch of broken bones.” His voice is inquisitive and gentle. “His head is hurt too.”

“He deserves it, he tried to kill mom.” Tommy scowls.

“Honestly, I’m inclined to agree with Tommy.” Darcy pulls herself back up into the driver’s seat, fumbling with the seatbelt for a moment before turning back to give the group a thumbs up. “Thanks for the help, kiddos.” She glances down at them, chuckling to herself as the moment ends. “Jeez, you guys grew up fast.”

The boys each say their goodbyes, waving enthusiastically at Darcy before heading back to the centre of town. Their parents are still nowhere to be seen, but Darcy expects it won’t be long until the made-for-TV family is back together again.

Monica lingers just a moment more, her eyes meeting Darcy’s. That silence from before leaves a chasm between them, something Darcy feels as an ache in the pit of her stomach. It sucks leaving so quickly like this, not knowing whether they’ll make it out dead or alive. But Monica’s gaze seems assured, her lips twitching into the slightest smile before saying her goodbye.

“See you around, Lewis.”

Brown eyes turn to citrine, and a visible aura of power surrounds Monica as she turns to join the fight, leaving Darcy breathless in the driver’s seat of an old half-smashed van.

**Author's Note:**

> title from she's got you high by mumm-ra


End file.
